Íris
by Maya Cooper Granger
Summary: Bem... uma conquista é díficil de ser feita... decisões são dificeis de ser tomadas... mas toda conquista deve er feita e toda decisão deve ser tomada


_**Iris**_ Songfic por Maya Granger

Atenção: Songfic shipper D/G com a música Íris do Goo Goo Dolls.

Dezembro. Época de natal em Hogwarts. Draco malfoy andava pelos corredores gelados de Hogwarts. Ele estava muito confuso por duas coisas: sua decisão de ser ou não comensal e convidar ou nãoGinevra Weasley para o baile de natal. Era bem verdade que ele estava mais confuso com a segunda decisão a ser tomada. Por que ele queria convidar a mais nova Weasley para o baile? Ela era pobre, amante de trouxas, e adorava o maldito Potter. Porém, quando pensava nisso, vinha a sua cabeça os seguintes pensamentos: talvez pelos belos cabelos ruivos, ou os olhos, ou ainda o belo corpo que o tempo esculpiu, ou o seu jeito meigo, ou ainda a dificuldade de conquistá-la. É, esse era um dos pesadelos de Draco. Como convidar Ginevra Weasley para um baile? Os únicos 2 bailes em que ele foi ou foi convidado por uma menina ou ficou sem ninguém.

Apesar da aparência de "Don Juan", Draco era muito tímido. E muito belo. Os cabelos loiros finos, bem cortados e arrepiados no topo da cabeça com ajuda de gel. Os olhos azuis-cinzentos frios escondidos atrás de óculos quadrados e sem armação, resultante do esforço de estudar nos últimos 2 anos. O corpo esculpido por dois anos de execícios e a mente muito mais calma e calculista do que a dois anos atrás. Nada o fazia mais perfeito, e só não era o galã de Hogwarts por seu jeito frio e fechado. Nem seus capangas sabiam muito dele. Então resolveu a segunda decisão, o que teria muito peso na primeira: iria convidar Ginevra Weasley, e iria agora antes que desistisse da idéia. Sabia onde achá-la, na biblioteca junto com a Granger.

Seguiu a passos rápidos para a biblioteca. Estava certo. No canto da biblioteca, Gina e Hermione estavam com uma pilha de livros, um monte de pergaminhos e vários tinteiros abertos. Ele se aproximou, tímido e tremento mais que vara-verde ao vento, e disse:

- W-Weasley, p-p-posso con-con-converar c-c-com você um estante a sós?

- Por que eu deveria conversar a sós com você?- disse Gina desafiadora.

- Se v-v-você me d-d-disser que a Granger n-não vai rir de mim n-n-nem f-falar nada para o Potter, e-ela p-p-pode ouvir.- disse ele.

Gina olhou para Hermione com um ar de confusa, Hermione disse:

- O.K. Malfoy, não irei rir de você e nem contar nada para o Harry se isso não ameaçar a vida de ninguém.

Draco virou-se para Gina e disse:

- V-v-v-você ac-c-ceitaria ir ao b-b-b-baile comigo?

Gina virou-se novamente para Hermione, que olhou para ela e fez um sinal positivo, indicando que ele não queria fazer nada de mal, pelo menos era o que ela achava:

- Pensarei e te darei a resposta amanhã, aqui, às 9 horas da manhã.- disse Gina

- Pense Weasley, pois pela primeira vez falo com você sem nem lhe agredir verbalmente. E só faço isso quando realmente falo sério. Boa noite para as duas.- disse ele olhando no relógio e saindo para o jantar.

Estava feito, desse no que desse, ele estaria feliz por vencer sua tímidez ao menos uma vez na vida.

No dia seguinte, as nove da manhã, Gina seguia pelos corredores até a biblioteca. Era estranho estar lá para dar uma resposta a Draco Malfoy. E mais estranho ainda era ela estar feliz pelo convite feito por ele. Agora, o totalmente obtuso era que ela iria dar resposta afirmativa. No dia anterior, quando ele se aproximou dela seu coração bateu rapidamente, quando ele a chamou para o baile ela teve medo dele ouvir o coração dela bater. Entrou e viu Draco com um lendo um livro de poesia. Aquela imagem a deixou facinada, só agora percebeu o quanto Malfoy era lindo. E ela sabia que aquele livro era de poesia porque já leu aquele mesmo livro. Seguiu até a mesa e ficou parada lá, até que ele percebeu que ela havia chegado:

- Oh, me desculpe, te deixe aí de pé.- disse ele se levantando imediatamente e ficando frente a frente com ela. - M-me desculpe. S-s-sente-se.- disse ele puxando uma cadeira para ela se sentar.

- Obrigado.- disse ela olhando nos olhos dele quando os dois estavam sentados.- Vim dar-lhe a resposta.

- Então?- disse ele. - Você aceita meu convite?

- Pode parecer estranho. Acredite, nem eu creio na resposta que darei. Mas eu aceito.- disse ela ficando rubra.- Agora, se não se importa, tenho que ir...

- Não!- disse ele segurando o ante-braço dela. - Fique mais um pouco, deixe-me recitar uma poesia que acho bonita para você. Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz ficar com você.

- Agora que você disse isso, lembro-me de que você terá que tomar uma decisão que afetará muitas vidas. Você pretende se tornar ou não um comensal?- disse ela desafiadora.

- Não queria fazer isso, mas está em suas mãos. Não tenho motivos para ir para nenhum dos dois lados, com meu pai morto e minha mãe também. Posso ir para os dois caminhos, basta me darem bons motivos. Dê-me um motivo para ficar no lado de Dumbledore. Você já deve ter percebido quai são meus sentimentos em relação a você. Se você sente o mesmo, diga-me no baile, e então terei um ótimo motivo para ficar do lado de Dumbledore. Mas não faça isso sem que seja de sua vontade, eu percebo quando as pessoas estão fazendo as coisas de vontade própria.

- Tudo bem. Te encontro daqui 3 dias, aqui na porta, para irmos ao baile.- disse Gina saindo com um nó na garganta. Sabia que ele estava sendo verdadeiro. E ele próprio disse que ela seria o único atrativo para qualquer um dos caminhos, e se assim fosse, era óbvio que ela traria-o para o lado de Dumbledore. E agora sabia o que causara disparo em seu coração quando ele se aproximou. Ela estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. E assim como ele, daria tudo para ficar perto de seu amor.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_(E eu desistira da eternidade para te tocar)_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_(Pois eu sei que de alguma maneira você me sente)_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be_

_(Você é a coisa mais próxima do paraíso à que eu chegarei)_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_(E eu não quero ir para casa agora )_

Passaram-se os três dias. E pareciam ter 48 horas cada um. Gina e Draco não conversaram depois daquele dia na biblioteca. Quando se viam ficavajm tímidos e extremamente vermelhos. Não falavam nem oi um para o outro, mas seus olhos sorriam tamanha era a felicidade dos dois. Rony chegou para Gina na manhã o dia do baile e falou:

- Maninha, você tá estranha, que que houve?- disse Rony.- E com quem você vai no baile?- disse ele muito sério

- 1º: eu não estou estranha, você que está reparando mais no meu comportamento. 2º: você pode gritar, espernear, me matar, mas eu vou ao baile com Draco Malfoy.

- QUÊ?? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA!! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!!- disse Rony.

- Quem permite alguma coisa é a mamãe com o papai, e eles deixaram.- disse Gina se levantando.- Agora me de licensa que eu tenho que arrumar a roupa que eu vou usar no baile.- dizendo isso ela subiu para o quarto.

- Que que houve Rony?- disse Hermione abraçando seu namorado.

- A Gina disse que vai ao baile com o Malfoy! Pode isso?

- Eu estava lá quando ele pediu para ela ir ao baile com ele, e ele parecia bem sincero.- disse Hermione.

- Você sabia?? Por que não me contou?

- Por que sabia que você tinha um preconceito por ele. E os dois se amam, você não pode lutar contra isso.

- VOCÊ SABE O QUE FEZ??? VOCÊ ME TRAIU!!!- disse Rony empurrando Hermione para longe de si.

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA, RONALD WEASLEY!!! E VOCÊ QUER SABER DE UMA COISA?? O MALFOY TÁ DESAMPARADO!! SE A GINA NAMORÁ-LO, PODEMOS TRAZÊ-LO PARA O NOSSO LADO, CASO CONTRÁRIO ELE VAI PARA O LADO NEGRO!!- disse Hermione chorando.- VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE É AMAR, RONY!! NEM A MIM VOCÊ DEU O SEU CORAÇÃO!! AMAR NÃO É APODERAR-SE DO OUTRO PARA COMPLETAR-SE, MAS DAR-SE AO OUTRO PARA COMPLETÁ-LO!!- dizendo isso ela sentou-se numa poltrona, e chorando murmurou.- Eu enfrentaria céus e Terra por você, mas não sei se você faria o mesmo por mim. Você nunca se deu completamente para ninguém. Tente ser mais calmo, por mim. Prove que merece o meu amor.

- Mi, me desculpe!- disse ele ajoelhando-se com o rosto cheio de lágrimas.- Eu sou cabeça-quente. Perdão.- disse ele abraçando-a, e os dois choraram como a muito não faziam. E após o choro se beijaram como nunca haviam se beijado, e foram se arrumar para o baile.

------------

A 7 da noite, Draco foi para a porta da biblioteca. Usava uma camisa de seda, uma calça social, um gravata, um terno, um sapato e um sobretudo bem grosso, todos em preto. Chegando lá viu que Gina se aproximava. Ela estava com um vestido preto de alças e um sobretudo mais delicado que o de Draco, porém também bem quente. Eles se olharam e Draco disse:

- Gina, quero saber antes do baile o que você sente por mim. Diga, por favor.

- Não há o que ser dito. Você sabe que o que sinto por você também é amor.

- Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz.- disse ele se aproximando e dando um beijo em Gina, um beijo esperado pelos dois tanto quanto o amanhecer por um pássaro.- Vamos, o baile irá começar a qualquer momento.- disse ele.

Ela seguiu um pouco a frente, e parou quando ele a disse:

-Gina, me de sua mão. Me ensine a ser bom, para que eu possa fazer parte do seu mundo.

Gina pegou carinhosamente na mão de Draco e guiou pelos corredores até o salão. Lá eles dançaram música lenta e ele a pediu em namoro no pé do ouvido dela, não queria que todos vissem e ouvissem, porque sabia que não entenderiam o amor que havia entre os dois, queria que apenas ela ouvisse e visse, para que isso ficasse apenas entre os dois, pelo menos por um dia. E assim o queria, pois muitos achariam que era fogo de palha, que um dia terminariam o namoro. Mas ele não queria aceditar nisso por enquanto.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_(E tudo que posso curtir é este momento )_

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_(E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida )_

_Cause sooner or later it's over _

_(Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde, (isso) acabou )_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_(Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite )_

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_(E não quero que o mundo me olhe )_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_(Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam )_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_(Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar )_

_Ijust want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu_ )

Dias felizes vieram para o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. Eles muitas vezes ficavam na biblioteca, lendo poesias juntos, ou fora do castelo, fazendo uma pequena guerra de bolas de neve. No passeio que teve a Hogsmead, eles ficaram em um pub pouco frequentado e aconchegante que Draco conhecia tomando chocolate quente e namorando. Mas Draco estava preocupado, e Gina percebeu:

- O que houve Draco? Você tá preocupado com alguma coisa?

- Sim. Daqui cinco dias terei que tomar a decisão de ser um comensal ou não.

- Você sabe o que vai fazer?

- Lógico que não irei me tornar comensal. Mas não sei como dizer não.

- Apenas diga, e vá junto com Dumbledore ao encontro do teu "agente".

- Não, não posso levar ninguém tão poderoso comigo.

- Então eu irei.

- Nunca, é muito risco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, os seus corações ficaram conversando nesse silêncio. Quando voltaram a Hogwarts, deram um beijo e seguiram cada um para o salão de suas casas. Mas Gina já estava arquitetando um plano, e precisaria de ajuda. E de uma ajuda muuuito difícil...

- Harry, preciso conversar com você. - diss Gina logo que chegou ao salão comunal.

- Calma Gina, o que houve?- disse Harry.

- Preciso primeiro perguntar se você acredita se todas pessoas merecem uma 2ª chance.

- Lógico que acredito.

- Então preciso que você acredite em mim e de uma 2ª chance a Draco. Ele terá que definir se vai ser ou não um comensal. Ele já me disse que a resposta vai ser negativa, mas eu temo que "agente" dele o mate. Preciso de sua ajuda para seguir Draco de alguma maneira furtiva. Dizem que você é especialista nisso.

Harry pensou. Ele realmente era muito furtivo e também tinha a capa de invisibilidade:

- Gina, você tem certeza de que sabe o que está fazendo?

- Absoluta.

- Então eu sei como lhe ajudar. Você sabe que horas que ele vai encontrar esse "agente"?

- Creio que seja após o término das aulas. Ele não vai depois do jantar ccom medo que Filch o pegue entrando as escondidas.

- Me encontre aqui, sexta-feira, no término das aulas. Eu irei te ajudar. Mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém que vai segui-lo.

- Muito obrigado Harry! Você não sabe como está me ajudando.

"Só espero que você não se engane, Gina." Pensou Harry após ver a pequena Weasley subir as escadas.

Passaram-se 5 dias. Gina e Draco conversavam amenidades quando se encontravam, mas não tocavam no assunto dele negar o convite de ser um comensal. Hoje, ele não iria a biblioteca como fazia normalmente. Sairia para ir até o três vassouras e negar o convite de ser um comensal. Não disse a Gina, temia que ela o seguisse. Mal sabia ele que era exatamente isso que ela iria fazer.

------------

- Vamos Harry.- disse Gina quando estava chegando perto do buraco para sair do salão.

- Gina, eu não vou, mas vou te emprestar isso. É uma capa de invisibilidade, não conte para ninguém que eu a tenho. Use para seguir Draco, e muita boa sorte.

- Obrigado Harry.- murmurou ela vestindo a capa e saindo pelos corredores até a saida do salão principal, onde viu que Draco já saia em direção a Hogsmeade.

Ela o seguiu a uma certa distância, para que ele nem suspeitasse. Entrou no três vassouras e viu Draco se sentar em uma mesa escura em um canto, onde viu um vulto preto também sentado. Viu que Draco realmente negou. Nisso lágrimas escorreram teimosas por seu rosto. Sabia que ele o fazia por amor a ela. Ela foi até o banheiro do pub, retirou a capa e guardou-a numa mochila que levara consigo. De repente ela ouviu um grito. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Quando saiu deseperada do banheiro, viu Draco caido com um corte no braço.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!- gritou ela apontando a varinha para o vulto, que imediatamente caiu no chão como uma estaca.

Draco virou-se devagar:

- Gina, não era ara você ter me seguido.- murmurrou ele.

- Shiii.- disse ela.- Você consegue se levantar?

- Se você me ajudar, sim.

- Venha.- disse ela ajudando-o a se reerguer.- Ainda bem que mamãe me ensinou a fazer sangue estancar.- disse ela chupando o sangue que saia do ferimento e cuspindo-o. Fez isso umas cinco vezes. Depois ela pegou uma camiseta branca e limpa que tinha que tinha na mochila, rasgou e com uma parte estancou o ferimento e com a outra improvisou uma tipóia.- Vamos para Hogwarts. Lá iremos para ala hospitalar e Madame Ponfrey irá cuidar de você. Madame Rosmerta, a senhora poderia chamar um auror para prender este senhor caido?

- Não precisa, garota.- disse um vulto que ela conhecia se levantando.

- Quem é você?- disse ela, depois identificando quando o vulto veio pra luz.- Tonks!

- Você está preso preventivamente.- disse ela para o vulto.- Pode ir garota, eu cuido dele.

- Obrigado.- disse Gina.- Venha Draco.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_(E você não pode enfrentar as lágrimas que não vem )_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras )_

_When everything seems like the movies _

_(Quando tudo parece como nos filmes )_

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_(Sim, você sangra apenas pra saber que está vivo_ )

Eles foram o mais rápido que conseguiam para a ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Lá chegando, Gina falou:

- Madame Ponfrey, por favor, ajude-nos!

- Mas o que houve!- disse ela vendo Gina entrar com Draco na ala hospitalar.- Srta Weasley, o que houve?

- Não temos tempo. Ele levou uma facada e temo que tinha veneno na faca. Cuide dele, vou ter que falar com o professor Dumbledore.- disse ela saindo rapidamente ao encontro de Hermione, na biblioteca.

- Mione. Me leve até o professor Dumbledore.- disse Gina.

- O que houve?- disse Hermione.

- Por que as pessoas perguntam tanto? Venha, te explico no caminho, mas tem uma vida correndo risco.

Hermione e Gina seguiram correndo para a Gárgula que dava acesso a sala do diretor e Hermione disse:

- Sorvete de passa à cerveja amanteiga.

Elas subiram as escadas e bateram a porta da sala do diretor, que se abriu sozinha:

- O que houve meninas?- disse Dumbledore fazendo sinal para elas se sentarem.

- Vou resumir professor. Draco descende de uma família de comensais e foi chamado para também ser um. Ele negou, porque eu lhe pedi e também porque realmente não queria. Só que ele levou uma facada de uma espécie de "agente" dele. E eu creio que ele esteja correndo risco de vida por ter escolhido ficar do nosso lado.- disse ela, ficando em lágrimas no final.- Professor, eu temo que ele morra em parte por minha causa. Me ajude.

- Acalme-se srta Weasley. O sr Malfoy já está em cuidados da madame Ponfrey?- Gina fez sinal que sim com a cabeça.- Então ele ficará bem. Ele tem sorte de ter uma namorada como a srta. Agora vamos até a ala hospitalar, prciso que ele me conte a história toda.

Eles seguiram até a ala hospitalar, onde Draco estava deitado em uma maca.

- Madame Ponfrey, os ferimentos foram graves?- disse Dumbledore.

- Não senhor, mas havia rastigios de veneno no ferimento.- disse Madame Ponfrey.- O estranho é que, pelo comprimento e diâmetro do ferimento, era para se ter mais veneno no sangue. Mas já dei o antídoto.

- A minha mãe me ensinou a previnir isso!- disse Gina.- Ela me disse que, em qualquer situação de ferimento com faca em brigas era para chupar o sangue do ferimento sem engolir ele e cuspir rapidamente!!

- Srta Weasley, parabéns!! Pelo tipo de veneno que tinha era para ele ter morrido se a srta não fissese isso.- disse Madame Ponfrey.- Mas tome esse antídoto, por via das dúvidas.- Madame Ponfrey entrega a Gina um frasco com um liquido roxo,de aspecto gosmento.

Enquanto Gina tomava o antídoto, Hermione pergunta:

- E qual era o tipo de veneno??

- Na verdade, era uma poção com venenos misturados, chamada _mortificus_. Ela pega vários venenos e os mistura com alguns componentes que dão uma rapidez no efeito do veneno...- dizia Madame Ponfrey.

- ... É raro o ser vivo que sobrevive a tal poção. O antídoto é raríssimo, deve ser aplicado rápidamente e ser feito por pessoas competentes.- disse o Professor Snape entrando na sala com dois pequenos frascos com conta-gostas e mais duas pequenas plantas.- Bom dia professor Dumbledore, recebi o aviso de urgência da Madame Ponfrey que me explicou tudo em minha lareira. Trouxe a poção emais um pouco doantídoto, para manter as reservas,e as plantas para exemplificar o efeito. Vejam.- disse ele colocando as plantas sobre um criado-mudo e aplicando uma gota de uma poção com cor verde, só que cristalina, em cada planta. Logo depois aplicou uma gota em uma das plantas de um liquido gosmento e roxo.- O líquido verde é a poção, o roxo o antídoto. Vejam que a que não recebeu antídoto já começa a secar. Guardadas as proporções, se a srta Weasley não tivesse feito o que fez, nosso sr Malfoy estaria exatamente como essa planta.- disse ele apontando para a planta morta.- Apesar de não ser do meu feitio, 10 pontos para grifinória por ter salvo a vida de um aluno sonserino.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_(E não quero que o mundo me olhe)_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_(Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam)_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_(Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar )_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu )_

_I don't want the world to see me_

_(Não quero que o mundo me olhe )_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_(Pois acho que eles não compreenderiam )_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_(Quando tudo é feito pra quebrar )_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu_ )

Draco ainda estava desacordado. Para Gina era estranho vê-lo assim, com os olhos fechados, como se estivésse dormindo. Um sono sem sonhos, era assim resumida a morte. A morte que teria seu namorado senão fosse ela. Ela a olhava com amor, um amor tão puro e sincero que não passava vulgaridade. Até que ela vai a beira da cama, apenas ele com ela na ala hospitalar, se senta e encosta a cabeça no tórax de Draco, ainda desacordado.

Draco estava acordando, o cheiro de hospital lhe invadia as narinas. Até que ele sente um cheiro mais suave. Abrindo os olhos vê cabelos ruivos em cima de seu peito, ele pega o braço que estava bom e começa a fazer carinho no cabelo de Gina:

- Ai!- exclamou Gina.- Quer me matar de susto???

- Não te mataria por nada, você sabe disso. Mas o que aconteceu com o meu "agente"???

- Preso preventivamente por uma auror. E você, tá bem??

- Você está aqui, isso já me basta. Me de um beijo, por favor.- disse Draco sorrindo

Gina sorriu, aproximou seus lábios dos dele e deu um beijo suave. Ela adorva aquele homem. Ele sim era aquele que a faria feliz. Harry havia sido uma paixão de criança. Ele era um amor eterno. Até que ele intensifica um pouco o beijo. Ela o acompanha. Terminado o beijo ele diz:

- Te amo.

- Eu também Draco. Eu também te amo.

- Mas eu passei por poucas e boas apenas pra que você soubesse quem eu sou realmente.

_I just want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu )_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu )_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu )_

_Ijust want you to know who I am _

_(Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem sou eu_ )


End file.
